


Consume Me FAIRY AU

by PinkGloom



Series: Otherworld & Fantasy AUs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I really love closing my eyes and just feeling this fic, M/M, fairylock, knightjohn, so delicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought of this fanfic while listening to Enya ‘Return to Innocence’ so I suggest listening to that song on loop while you read this! </p><p>Please, really, it makes the fanfic. </p><p>P.S. I used ‘lilies’ from my PWP AUs. nummy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Consume Me FAIRY AU

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this fanfic while listening to Enya ‘Return to Innocence’ so I suggest listening to that song on loop while you read this! 
> 
> Please, really, it makes the fanfic. 
> 
> P.S. I used ‘lilies’ from my PWP AUs. nummy!

John H. Watson, knight of the Cumberland regiment made his way past the open field and into the thick woods with only one purpose. He trailed after a lone firefly that had been circling his tent and that had beckoned him to follow. Once he had made up his mind, the world became hazy at the edges and John’s vision narrowed to the one point of light. 

 

He wondered with sleep still running through his veins and fogging his brain. He hadn’t even put on his shoes. Only his nightshirt hung loosely on him. The dew on the grass felt good against the sore soles of his feet. There were stars and a full moon to lead the way, but John cared for nothing other than for the flicker that the small firefly left behind. None of the guards stopped him as he walked out of the camp. In fact, they didn’t seem to even see him. Like the firefly, he had become invisible. 

 

Following the shimmering trail of light, John walked fearlessly into the dark woods completely unarmed. It barely registered in the back of his mind. He didn’t feel the branches hit his skin or the twigs crunching under his bare feet, there was only the sparkle, a hint of the firefly that he had to pay attention too. 

 

How long he walked through the woods, John couldn’t tell. Time seemed unreal and all that mattered was where he was being led. To some unfathomable end-

 

Light began to shine through the thick woods. It danced between the leaves and thick foliage. John was mesmerized by the whiteness as it filtered out, consuming all that was around it. The firefly flew into the light and John outstretched his fingers to grab for it. 

 

As his pupils dilated and contracted to the blinding light, he threw a hand up to cover his eyes. The blinding light seemed to soak up into him, it felt as if it was trying to invade into the very core of him, to his soul. When John finally removed his arm, it was to see that the lone firefly had multiplied to became a thousand points of glowing whitness. 

 

The woods were alight with the ebb and flow of all the insects; they all moved in a shared dance, weaving in and out of each other. John’s eyes widened at the unbelievable sight around him. 

 

He had never seen so many fireflies in one place and his gaze flirted everywhere, trying to take in the whole scene before him. There wasn’t any conceivable way that what he saw before him was reality- the countless nightmares almost seemed worth it for the one breathtaking dream that had finally come to him. 

 

Flowers were blossoming in every color. Pinks, yellows, purples and blues were everywhere, given an other worldly glow from the fireflies. There wasn’t a hint of shadows and John had never seen more shades and hues before, it was as if a filter had finally been lifted from his eyes- a veil he had never known was there. The world was aglow with a vividness that he had only heard about in ballads. 

 

Finally the knight’s vision adjusted and he was able to focus on more than just the colors erupting around him. A few yards from him, here were butterflies all slowly rotating in a circle around an unseen object. They were moving too slow and John thought that it looked more like water, his vision swam. It was like a cocoon of moving color, like water had been dyed and then swirled about by an unseen hand. 

 

John’s feet began to move him towards the swirl of colors and the beat of wings. Like the butterflies, he felt the same need to be close to whatever they were surrounding. A magnetic energy pulled at him, drawing him forward. With arms outstretched, John’s fingers brushed along the butterflies. 

 

They flew away from the invasive touch and in an instant the butterflies scattered, fleeing in a hundred different directions. John stared transfixed at the sight before him. Butterflies flew around him and wings gently touched his skin, glossing over him. 

 

What stood before him rooted the knight to the spot. 

 

There was a man, could it be a man? John’s eyes were drawn to his face. The man’s, no fairy’s cheekbones were sharp and his lips were like ripened berries. The crimson cupid’s bow was in sharp contrast to his porcelain white skin. John’s eyes lingered higher to the midnight curls that seemed to define gravity. They twisted and turned as if a gentle breeze was teasing them. 

 

The fairy’s eyes opened and John’s breath caught in his throat. The other man’s eyes were like deep pools of azure and emerald, piercing in their intensity. There were flicks of gold and more colors John had names for. It didn’t even seem possible. The knight found himself drowning in the fathomless depths. 

 

The fairy’s lips were in a tight line and he eyed John curiously. For the first time, John realized that the other man was naked. A blush covered his cheeks and worked its way down to his chest. Goosebumps made his hairs stand up and his nipples harden. John remembered that the only clothing he wore was his loose nightshirt. 

 

The fairy continued to eye him with interest and John fought for the right words to say. He licked his lips, prepared to say something, but no words came to him. What could he say to a creature such as this? 

 

John began feel the full weight of the fairy’s attention on him. They stared at each other, unblinking. It made John’s heart beat like a drum in his chest and his fingers itched to moved forward just a little more so that they could touch the smooth expense of skin. 

 

Finally unable to take it any longer, John allowed his fingertips to brush along the other man’s chest. It was cool against his touch and John’s one extended finger became two then three. The fairy didn’t move or raise any protest against it and John felt boldness flood him. 

 

He took another step forward and his palm pressed up against the fairy’s chest. For the first time, John noticed that although his skin was pale there was an odd translucent quality to it; like it was paper thin, the glossy membrane of a butterfly wing. He could see veins and almost feel the blood pumping through the other man. 

 

John’s eyes wondered over the pale flesh and he looked back up into the fairy’s eyes. His other hand joined his first one and John took the final step that allowed him to fully feel the coolness radiating from the fairy’s skin. 

 

It only made John burn brighter and hotter. Long fingers curled over his hands and John’s eyes were drawn down to their joined hands. Nothing had ever felt more welcome on his skin, an unnameable force crawled under and rooted deep within his chest. The need for speech left him, there were no words that needed to be spoken between them. All the communication went through their shared touch. 

 

Soft pliant lips covered his and John’s hands snaked up to wrap around the other man. Was it a man? A fairy? Did it matter? John knew that it didn’t as his entire body came alive and his every cell sung with happiness. He had no idea he could feel so whole. 

 

The light continued to shiver around them and the tall fairy didn’t release his grip from John’s waist or from his lips. Soon a warm tongue pushed against his closed mouth and John was only too pleased to allow entry for it. The fairy’s mouth tasted like lilies and Spring. It filled his lungs and John deepened the kiss, searching for more of the delicious taste. 

 

He could get drunk off of it. Lost in all of it. Everything disappeared around him- the war and the pain. His cheeks warmed and he gripped the naked man tighter. John could feel the fairy’s arousal pressed up against his stomach. John groaned in pleasure and the other man swallowed it. 

 

He felt a light touch on his leg and with a slight start realized it was a butterfly. All of the butterflies were coming back, covering them. Soon hundreds of small winged creatures were tickling his legs and arms. Instead of feeling invasive, it deepened their connection. The butterflies began to move around them and John’s fingers traced the back of the other man. Now he was also a fixed point that the butterflies swam around. 

 

John wasn’t surprised to feel groves on the fairy’s back. The wings were not there and the knight knew without a doubt that the butterflies circling them, touching them, were actually parts of the fairy’s wings. He had used him and the fireflies to call John from his camp- like a siren to a sailor. For a moment, fear clamped at John’s heart; he quickly released it. 

 

What did it matter? The fairy could have every part of him. Devour, possess- it mattered little. The knight fully belonged to the mythical creature that had found John Watson a worthy enough man to touch...to feel desire for. John’s skin burned and his thoughts became static, with no real meaning. White noise rang in his ears. 

 

_Let me consume you._

 

_I am yours to consume._

 


End file.
